The invention relates to methods of developing, gumming, gum etching, dampening during printing, cleaning during and after printing, and treatment before storage, of lithographic printing plates, and to compositions therefor which utilize polyacrylamide polymers and blends thereof in place of or as an extender for the traditional gum arabic. The invention also relates to the treated lithographic plates.